TF2 vs MLP: Frases de dominación
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: ¿Os imagináis una lucha entre los de RED y los ponies de MLP:FiM? Como no, cada clase se ha preparado unas cuantas frases de dominación por si acaso. ¡Acepto sugerencias para las frases (siempre que estén relacionadas con las del juego)! T por lenguaje.
1. Scout

¡Ha sido una actuación de libro!

¿Ya no eres tan duro, verdad? ¿VERDAD?

¿Cómo te sientes, paleto?

¿Alguien está contando las cabezas que he bateado?

¡Deberías salir en un cromo de béisbol!

(Pony) Uuuh, cómo mo- digooo... ¡qué asco!

(a Twilight) Pregunta: ¿Cuánto tardas en matar a un pringao? ¡PUM! Se acabó el tiempo, estás muerta.

(a Rainbow) ¿Eso es todo? Yo creía que eras la más rápida... ¡EN TU MUNDO!

(a Applejack) ¡LAS MANZANAS NO TE VAN A AYUDAR AHORA!

(a Rarity) Ni los diamantes ni tus trajes de mierda podrán vencer a mi look atractivo.

(a Fluttershy) ¡Eh, para de llorar! ¡Ni siquiera te he tocado!

(a Pinkie) ¡Eres buena haciendo que la gente se ría, pero la forma en la que tu cuerpo se retuerce es mejor!

(a Derpy) ¡RETRASADA MENTAL!


	2. Hacker (OCAiden Pearce)

¡TOMA, POR TONTO!

¡Sólo eres un pichafloja! (La Chaqueta Metálica)

Si te pillan ahí tirado, yo no he sido.

¡Anda, otro muerto al saco!

Lol, que bonita estampa.

Tú debes de ser uno de esos tipos desagradecidos, que cuando están dando por culo, no tienen ni el detalle de hacerle una paja al otro. (La Chaqueta Metálica)

¿Y ahora qué, chaval?

Eso te pasa porque... eres... tonto.

¡PUM!

Eh, *Nombre del compañero* ¿Nos pasamos por mi casa y vemos una de zombis cuando acabemos esto? Tengo cerveza para los dos...

¡Joder, *Nombre del compañero*, tienes una puntería digna de Vasili Zaitsev!

Yo y *Nombre del compañero* colaboramos muy bien.

(con Scout) Vamos a partir caras con tu bate y mi porra.

(con Soldier) Aunque tu país nos echara de Cuba y Filipinas, eso no impide que seamos aliados.

(con Pyro) Seas hombre o mujer, el fuego es nuestro aliado.

(con Medic) Ja, wir sind ein tolles Team!

(con Spy) ¿Apuñalamos juntos, mon ami?

(con Demoman) Los dos sabemos de explosivos, y es hora de ponerlos en práctica.

(con Sniper) ¡Hora de perforar cabezas!

(con Engineer) Tengo mejoras de software para tus máquinas.

(con Heavy) Rusia no se hunde nunca. NUNCA.

(contra Twilight) Harry Potter no está aquí para ayudarte, hereje.

(contra Twilight) Ohhh... Wingardium Leviosaaaa...

(contra Rainbow) ¿Arcoíris? ¡MARICA!

(contra Rainbow) ¡Mi Porsche corre más que tú!

(contra Applejack) De tantas manzanas, te va a dar un cólico de caballo.

(contra Applejack) Chavala, me dan ganas de pegarte una hostia por cada manzana que te tragas.

(contra Fluttershy) No llores, cariño, vuelve a tú rincón y córtate las venas, si es que tienes.

(contra Fluttershy) ¡OYE, SI NI TE HE TOCADO, LLORICA!

(contra Rarity) Si dices que mi conjunto queda fatal, espera a que te lo diga Ralph Lauren, que ya verás...

(contra Rarity) ¿Cómo? Oye, tú no controlas mi forma de vestir, ¿vale?

(contra Pinkie) ¡Ea! Vamos a celebrar una fiesta... ¡SIN TI!

(contra Pinkie) ¡FIES-TA! (Risa maníaca)

(contra Derpy) Ughh... Esa mirada me da grima.

(contra Derpy) ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres un muffin?


	3. Soldier

Si Dios hubiera querido que vivierais, ¡no me habría creado a mí!

¡Entré en el equipo para matar gusanos como vosotros!

Sois escoria. Sólo sois un atajo de cobardes.

¡Te meteré la zarpa por la tráquea y te arrancaré el alma!

Si sabéis lo que os conviene... ¡Corred!

Acabáis de firmar la sentencia de muerte, escoria cobarde.

¡Volved a la academia!

Sois todos unos gusanos. Dais asco, caras de culo.

Voy a disfrutar matándoos a todos, lamentables sacos de escoria.

(contra Pony) Este es mi mundo. No sois bienvenidos en mi mundo.

(contra Pony) C-Coloridos... ponis... mágicos... ¡GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡VOY A MATAROS A TODOS, HIPPIES!

(contra Twilight) ¡Eres la princesa de los capullos! (gruñendo) Joder, odio a los magos.

(contra Twilight) En mis tiempos, brujas como tú eran quemadas vivas en la pira. ¡Por desgracia, hoy no siento compasión por ti!

(contra Applejack) ¡Voy a talar tus manzanos y plantaré banderas americanas en su lugar!

(contra Applejack) Voy a quemar tu casa, tu granero y tu granja... ¡CON LIMONES!

(contra Rainbow) ¡El cielo no te protegerá de mi, hippy demoníaca!

(contra Rainbow) ¿¡A eso lo llamas tormenta?! ¡Las he visto mejores!

(contra Rarity) Como castigo por tu existencia accidental, te daré un corte de pelo.

(contra Rarity) Todo este daño y las manchas de sangre vienen del fantástico arte de la guerra. Si tú piensas en "repararlo", ¡te aseguro que la mitad de tu cuerpo será un esqueleto!

(contra Fluttershy) ¡Voy a convertir tu bosque hippy en polvo y tú lo comprenderás! ¿Lo entiendes, recluta Patoso?

(contra Fluttershy) ¡Compórtate como un hombre, Sargento Nenaza!

(contra Pinkie) ¡Veamos si puedes reírte mientras te estrangulo, recluta Bufón!

(contra Pinkie) ¿Globos? ¡USA GRANADAS, COBARDE!

(contra Derpy) ¿De donde diablos sacan a gente como tú?


	4. Sniper

¡Soy australiano, no una maldita caricatura!

¡Dadles una paliza!

¡Si hablamos de pelotas te llevo ventaja!

¡Voy a por vosotros, bastardos!

¡Te convertiré en lluvia roja del cuello para arriba!

¡Putos rajados!

Ya no puedo abrirle más agujeros.

¿Donde toca ahora? ¿Hígado? ¿Riñones? ya pierdo el hilo.

¡Voy a esparcir tus sesos por cuatro estados!

Mejor que te sujetes la cabeza.

(contra Pony) Me voy a hacer un rosario con tus dientes de marfil.

(contra Pony) No he terminado contigo, tío, ni de coña.

(contra Twilight) ¡Vuelve a la fase de diseño, puto genio!

(contra Twilight) ¡Dile a Celestia que la amistad está llena de mierda!

(contra Applejack) ¡Ups! ¡Parece que mi imitación de Guillermo Tell no ha funcionado! (risa)

(contra Applejack) Búscate otro uso para ese cuello.

(contra Rainbow) Mejor que pongas lluvia el día de tu funeral.

(contra Rainbow) ¡Eso no te lo has podido saltar, eh! ¡Mariposa primorosa!

(contra Rarity) ¡No aguanto tus putos consejos de mierda!

(contra Rarity) Vaya por dios, te han disparado, ¿has visto al guapetón que lo ha hecho?

(contra Fluttershy) Ojo por ojo, pedazo de nenaza repipi.

(contra Fluttershy) ¿Aliarse con animales? ¡Australia te escupiría en la cara por eso!

(contra Pinkie) ¡Te dibujaré una nueva sonrisa!

(contra Pinkie) ¡PUM! ¡Y eso no era un globo!

(contra Derpy) Uuuh, justo en los ovarios.

(contra Derpy) Esto ya es por compasión, no vuelvas, tío.


	5. Engineer

¿Qué te ha parecido el plan, idiota?

¡Acéptalo como un hombre, enano!

Te dije que no lo tocaras.

¡Otro cliente satisfecho!

¡Yipee-yipee-hi-yaaaa,oh-hayo!

Se acabaron los juegos, chico.

(contra Pony) No es nada personal, pero un trabajo es un trabajo.

(contra Pony) Nenas, deberíais haber traído algunos hombres.

(contra Twilight) Si eres tan lista, ¿¡Puedes decirme qué coño pasa aquí?!

(contra Twilight) Increíble... Máquinas 1, magia 0.

(contra Applejack) Me gusta tu estilo, pero eres demasiado desfasada para derrotarme.

(contra Applejack) Al menos has muerto con honor, vaquera.

(contra Rainbow) Nada de un caldero con oro al final del arcoíris, no señor.

(contra Rainbow) Vas a tener un día muy chungo.

(contra Rarity) ¿Por qué no te largas antes de que te haga pupa?

(contra Rarity) Cualquier belleza para ti no me dice nada a mi.

(contra Fluttershy) Mira, no me hago responsable de ningún animal muerto por mis máquinas.

(contra Fluttershy) Cagueta.

(contra Pinkie) Debo ser el único que sabe bailar.

(contra Pinkie) ¡Vuelve a la discoteca!

(contra Derpy) Señorita, te voy a quitar esa cara.


End file.
